


But You Heard It, Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

by BonfireSmoke



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: It's short and sweet





	But You Heard It, Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to Perfect by Ed Sheeran

Mycroft stopped by the mirror, taking in his image. Too pale skin, ginger hair, freckles. Ugly.  
Greg burst into their room. “Hey love, how’re you do-” He trailed off, seeing Mycroft examining his face in the mirror. “Lemmie rephrase that, what are you doing?”  
“Gregory,” Myc acknowledged his presence, “I don’t believe I’m doing anything. Why?”  
“You’re nitpicking at your face again, aren’t you.” Greg grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. “You don’t need too, honey. I’ve told you so many times, you’re Perfect.”  
Myc blinked, “no, I’m not.”  
Greg kissed him, “you are, and I swear, I’ll tell you every day until you accept it.”  
“And if I don’t?  
“Then you’ll hear it every day for the rest of your life.”


End file.
